


Urban Flora

by TheBeachEpisode



Category: supermega
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeachEpisode/pseuds/TheBeachEpisode
Summary: Ryan always knows just what Matt needs. And Matt knows he can be good. For Ryan, he can be anything.





	Urban Flora

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the album released by Alina Baraz, which I strongly recommend listening to.

Ryan runs the edge of the leather paddle over the top of Matt’s ass. Skimming up and over, and down the crease. Matt shudders, but holds his position perfectly. 

He drifts the leather paddle over Matt's balls and gives them a light tap. He can see Matt's whole body twitch once and release back into position. 

He feels heat curling in his stomach as the back of Matt's right thigh twitches.

Ryan hooks his fingers in Matts boxers and slides them down over his milky skin. It’s so pale and decadent, speckled with crisp, dark freckles. He tosses them to the side and picks the leather paddle up again.

He slides it down the back of Matt’s thigh, and snakes it back around to the delicate flesh inside, before snapping it quickly against his balls.

It hurts badly, but Matt wants to be so good. He has to be, nothing else exists for a moment or two between breaths, as Matt silently recovers. His skin breaks out in a sweat, as he battles his own body. He wants to arch up and away, or down to the floor and cradle himself. He does neither.

He stays poised on his hands and knees, eyes wet, skin glistening in the city lights.

“Thank me,” Ryan says quietly from behind him. Matt can feel his breath on his shoulders.

Matt clears the unshed tears from his throat. “Thank you, Ryan.”

“Beautiful,” he says. “Such a good boy for me, so good.” He kisses the back of Matt’s neck and is gone. Matt reels from the praise, feeling dizzy with want, dull with pain. 

Everything slows down, as Matt leaks the tension out of his shoulders. He can be good for Ryan. Ryan always knows just where to lead him, how to show him. His eyes flutter shut against the tide of emotions he feels. He wants to fade into softness, but he knows Ryan wants him right here.

A single kiss lands on one of his welts. It’s so hot against him, a brand in the shape of Ryan’s lips. He licks across the skin on his ass, and Matt feels like he might pass out. Even that much pressure is fraying his nerves, Ryan’s saliva cooling against his skin. It’s overwhelming. He wants to press up and down and back, but he’s locked in place by Ryan’s curls gently caressing him.

“Down on your elbows, and spread your knees for me.” 

Matt immediately surges back into his elbows, his ass in the air, knees spread. He can feel the cool apartment air against his fluttering hole. He schools his body into a state of calm. He can be patient. For Ryan, he can do anything.

Matt rests in this position and feels his whole body relax and untangle from the mess in his head. He only has one instruction right now-- be good. 

 

“Very good. Your posture is getting better,” Ryan says and presses his hands into Matt’s flesh. 

Matt wants to scream, his ass is so sore, and the pressure from Ryan’s hands is killing him, but it’s also Ryan’s hands. He’s panting for Ryan’s touch, and the dull red behind his eyes is reminding him who he belongs to.

Ryan spreads his cheeks apart and looks at him. Matt fights his embarrassment as Ryan blows hot air against his hole and watches goosebumps rise up over his skin. He can feel the chill rise up against his neck and he lets out an involuntary shiver.

Matt can feel Ryan’s nose brush up against him before his tongue presses against his hole. Matt is panting already into the room, afraid to voice his pleasure, his ache for release stifling.

Ryan swirls his tongue in and sucks slowly at his rim. His tongue is agile and thorough as it delves into Matt again and again. Ryan laves at his hole with the flat of his tongue before he drives the point in a little deeper. He keeps pressing in deep and then writhing back out again, each thrust opening Matt up wider and wider. He licks his way up and sinks his teeth into one of Matt’s welts, his hand sneaking through Matt’s legs to grip his dick.

Matt does scream then, and buries his face in his arms. He is hot with embarrassment and arousal. Everything feels so far away, but he’s still hanging on; tethered by Ryan pressing his teeth in his welts and his tongue in his ass.

“You sound so good Matt,” he says against Matt’s skin, lips shining. 

Matt can hear the satisfied smile in Ryan’s voice and warm waves of pleasure lap at his skin.  
“You’re allowed to voice your pleasure for now, but no words unless I ask you to speak.  
Understand?”

Matt raises his head back up from his arms, regaining some of his composure.  
“Yes, Ryan. Thank you.”

Ryan smears precum over the head of Matt’s dick, revelling in the smooth texture of slick skin. Drawing out the pull of skin when the moisture runs out near the base. He palms at Matt’s balls, running his fingers through the sparse hair, and traces his fingers back up the crease of his ass.

He climbs up and over Matt’s back and dances his fingers across his lips. Matt opens up to the digits, bringing in the warmth of Ryan, and the saltiness of himself. He sucks them in as far as they’ll go, Ryan’s nails touching the back of his throat. His eyes water again, but because he wants more. He shouldn’t take more than what is given though. He twirls his tongue against them, mimicking what he could do for Ryan; sucking them in a steady rhythm and humming a contented sigh around them. His breathing is slow and measured as he tries to swallow his pooling saliva. He is on another planet, where everything is so soft, and he feels so very loved.

Ryan withdraws his fingers and it’s heartbreaking. He kisses the back of Matt’s neck again, where his hairline meets with his skin, “So good for me. Getting them good and wet, so good.”

Matt hums a little as his fingertips light up with tiny electrical currents.

Ryan licks long and deep at his hole again, before sinking his middle finger all the way in.  
Liquid pleasure washes down Matt’s spine, and settles in the base. His dick leaks precum in a steady stream to the carpet below him. Vaguely he thinks his knees are getting sore, but the sensation of Ryan’s knuckles bumping against his rim is overriding everything else.  
Ryan’s tongue returns and licks at his hole as he pumps his finger in and out. Matt whimpers helplessly into the apartment. 

The wet sounds of Ryan licking and slurping at Matt are obscene, and by the time Ryan finally slips a second finger in, Matt is a complete mess. His tears are tiny diamonds tumbling down his face. He’s covered in sweat and his fingers have burns from digging them into the carpet. Matt is so close to coming just from this, from Ryan’s writhing tongue and deft fingers. He doesn’t know what to do when he can feel his balls drawing up, almost painfully as his orgasm drifts into his peripheral.

But Ryan knows. He always knows just what he needs.

He withdraws completely--his hands and mouth and presence.

Matt sobs, with big wet breaths and quiet tears. His hole clenches around the nothingness Ryan left behind.

“Shhh. I’m right here babe,” and Ryan is on his knees in front of Matt. He cradles his face in his hands, wiping the tiny gems from his cheeks. They glitter like amber in the yellow glow of the city.

“You are being very good right now, Matt. I think you deserve a reward.”

Matt sniffs a little, and lets Ryan rub at his cheeks. He feels so very happy. He could cry all over again. He drops his eyes in slow blinks, and spreads the remaining moisture with his lashes

“Meet me in the bedroom. I want you to lay flat on your back. Do not touch yourself.”

Three very soft, heated instructions. Matt immediately sits back on his legs and tries to stand. It’s like operating another person’s body. He crumples back to the ground halfway up.

“Do you think you could crawl?” Ryan asks. It’s a check-in. 

“Yes,” Matt answers and pushes himself up onto his hands and knees. For Ryan, he could do anything.

“There’s my good boy,” Ryan says and pulls Matt’s head back into a searing kiss. His tongue is laced with Matt’s sweat and precome and something uniquely dark. “I’ll be just a minute.”

Matt crawls over the carpet toward their room, precum smearing his thighs as his dick bobs with every sway of his hips. It burns his knees as he slides them across the fibers, but it’s a welcome distraction. His balls are loosening a little now that he isn’t so close to coming. 

He pushes the door open with his hand and moves over to the bed. He works his shoulders and manages to hoist himself up onto the bed. He lays spread eagle, face up to avoid any contact with his dick. Everything is wet, and he’s sticking to the sheets. The ceiling fan whirs overhead, and Matt lets his gaze drift over to the nightstand. 

Ryan’s toy box stares quietly back.

Seconds drip into eons as Matt waits for Ryan to come into the room. His head feels like sand in an hourglass. He strains to hear Ryan’s feet on the carpet, but hears nothing.  
Matt starts counting imaginary stars on the ceiling or else he might start sinking instead of floating. 

There is a whisper of breath under his ear. Ryan stares patiently from the side of the bed. Matt didn't hear him come in. God knows how long Ryan’s been watching him drift in his own mind.

“Hi,” Ryan says and runs his fingers through Matt's damp hair.

“Hi,” Matt whispers back and kisses at Ryan’s palm as it slides over his face.

“How are you doing?” Ryan asks.

“I’m good,” Matt tries to say, but the words are lazy and weird, like someone slowed a record down.

Ryan gently pushes his fingers into Matt’s mouth. It’s not in preparation for anything, It’s just for Matt to feel them. He spreads Matt’s mouth wide open and touches his fingertips to Matt’s crooked tooth. It's strangely grounding. Matt feels like he’s coming around. He feels Ryan’s warmth, his anticipation clear in his dark eyes. Matt opens his mouth wider for Ryan’s fingers, but he withdraws them completely. 

“How do you feel?” Ryan asks again. His voice is patient, but his brow is furrowed in concentration. Matt knows he’s reading the situation, but there is nothing to read. The only thing that exists is them. He can be good.

“I’m good,” Matt says with more clarity. He can feel precome leaking down his length. The tender flesh on his ass and thighs are burning, but fizzing. He feels like he’s swimming in seltzer water. He can do this, he can do anything.

“Hands and knees Matt,” Ryan says and helps Matt roll over and up on all fours. He slowly kisses every square inch from the join of his left thigh, to the back of his kneecap, to the thin part of his ankle.

Matt feels like he’s going to cry. He drops his head to look at Ryan’s hair against his calf instead.

Ryan disappears completely, but Matt can hear him rounding the bed to his toy box. Matt raises his head, lining up perfectly with his shoulders. He resolutely stares at his wall. He got rid of his headboard long ago. Saves on spackle he supposes.

He mind is ripped back to the present when Ryan tugs his hair firmly. He’s kneeling beside the bed holding one of their vibrators. Matt blinks twice, drinking in the sight of Ryan.

He is naked and kneeling beside the bed which is unusual, but sometimes he liked to look into Matt’s eyes from that level. He fixes Matt with a heated look, and holds up the vibrator.

“I want you to suck on this. I want it good and wet and deep, as if it’s my dick instead.”

Then he clamps it between his teeth, wraps his lips around the base, and probes the other end slowly into Matt’s mouth. 

Matt let the silicone tip of the toy brush and drag his bottom lip before opening around it, the drag of it sending tiny sparks up his spine as he opens up under it.

He holds his breath and takes it in as far as it can go. Ryan pulls back a little and slowly plunges in until Matt can see his reflection in Ryan’s eyes.

Matt watches himself in the warm brown reflection as he struggles to breathe through his nose. He looks wrecked from earlier. He looks eager for what will happen next. He is hypnotized by the Matt in Ryan’s eyes. Ryan pulls back and lets Matt breathe. 

He clicks the vibrator on with his tongue and dives slowly back into Matt’s mouth. Matt takes it in and down until he could almost kiss Ryan. His head is swimming and he’s waiting for the next breath Ryan lets him have. He’s drooling from the corners of his mouth, and he can feel his heartbeat in his eyes. They’re wet and he can’t figure out why. All he knows is that he’ll wait forever for Ryan. He lets himself get lost in the vibrations of the toy, and the freckles on Ryan’s face.

Ryan pulls back and let's the toy fall into his open hand. Matt breathes shakily from his still open mouth. A thin line of drool escapes his lips and he darts a tongue out to lick it before it gets away.

“God, you are such a good boy Matt,” Ryan says, and Matt can feel how much he means it. It feels like sunshine after a rainy week. It feels like flowers blooming in his chest. He whines quietly in response. His dick is so hard he could come right now if Ryan told him to, but he’ll wait. He’ll always wait.

“Go ahead and put your head down Matt, ass up in the air again for me.”

Matt went easily, his shoulders and biceps burning. He clutches helplessly at the sheets, his hole cool and exposed in the new position.  
Ryan stands up from the floor and climbs behind Matt. The only thing keeping him from drifting off completely is Ryan’s voice.

“You’re so beautiful Matt, I can hardly stand it.  
Like I dreamed you into life. Like you were born to be mine.”

“I am,” Matt says. “Yours, only ever yours.”

Matt had spoken out of turn, but it was so heartfelt that Ryan couldn’t even reprimand him.

“That’s right,” he says instead and licks a wet stripe over Matt's hole.

Matt cries out and clenches around nothing, fighting tooth and nail against the white static threatening to drown him. 

“Easy baby,” Ryan coos. “You wouldn’t want to come without permission would you?”

He gives Matt a warning slap over the welts on his ass. Matt chokes on response, “No sir.”

“God, what did I do to have such a good boy come to me?”

The cap snaps open and shut again. Cool slick soothes Matt's impatient hole, and he tries to stay still as Ryan sinks two fingers in a slow as he possibly can.

Matt wants to tear his skin off. All he wants to do is push back. He wants so much more, he needs Ryan. 

Matt can’t stop the noises pouring from his lips. Distantly, his normal self is raising his eyebrows. He might be sobbing, his face is wet, but he doesn’t know from what. He knows Ryan is working him open as fast as he can. If he could hear anything beside the ocean crashing on him, he would hear Ryan’s shaky breath littered with urgent curses.

“Alright baby, alright,” he says. “Are you ready Matt?”

Matt moans loud and long against the sheets. Everything is so sticky. He almost follows Ryan’s fingers when they pull free.

Ryan digs his short nails into the welts on Matt's ass. The welts are close enough to the skin, that Matt knows he’ll have crescent marks left over for days. He can barely feel it right now, but it’s grounding.

“Answer me Matt. Now,” Ryan growls through clenched teeth.

“Yes Ryan,” Matt hiccups. “Please god-- Ryan please.”

Ryan pushes straight into Matt with almost no resistance, and it feels like Matt is finally complete. Years spent being called a freak for needing this. Hiding in his sarcastic humor, and breaking his glasses from fighting in bars. Crushing his spirit with his own hands for needing something more. For needing Ryan. His smile and his laugh and the way he takes Matt apart piece by piece. He always comes back more whole, more complete, more beautiful for it. 

He chokes on his tears and meets every one of Ryan’s thrust with more intensity. He concentrates on the slap of Ryan’s hips against his, on the way his fingers dig into Matt’s hips in an unforgiving hold. Matt’s hair gets in his eyes and he tosses his head to flick it out. He catches a glimpse of Ryan fucking into him fast and desperate. His tan face and chest flushed with a gorgeous pink. His lips are wet and parted, his blown pupils framed by lashes spiked with sweat. 

He looks down at Matt and says in a voice as smooth and dark as velvet, “Come for me baby.”

Matt squeezes his eyes shut and howls against the walls of their bedroom. He comes for seems like days, every ounce of his life pouring out in gorgeous detail. All for Ryan, only for him. 

He sobs and rocks and whimpers, determined to bring Ryan into oblivion with him. He arches his back and cries out when Ryan grabs him by the hair and fucks into him relentlessly. Once, twice, and then Ryan cries out his release. 

Gasping, he fills Matt to the brim and pulls out. His fingers fill the space left behind and Matt doesn’t know how much more he can handle. A photo of the traffic light outside of his mom’s house drifts into his mind.

“Matt come on,” Ryan sounds like he might be pleading, but Matt knows him better than that. He’s milking Matt for all he’s worth, rubbing impatiently at Matt’s prostate. 

“Matt, you’re so good, you’re so good. Come again Matt for being the best boy. Come on,” Ryan coaxes and jerks Matt off in tandem. Matt feels like tearing himself limb from limb.

His second orgasm is like being hit by a ton of bricks. He thinks he might be screaming. He might be crying. All he knows is the freefall into Ryan’s arms. His fingers and his gentle eyes, and his proud smile.

“God Matt, you are so perfect.”

Good. He can be good for Ryan. He can be anything for Ryan. 

He drifts for a long time it feels like. It's hard to tell exactly how long just enough for Matt to get cold, but not enough that the bed dries.

Ryan pushes the hair out of of eyes and sits him up as best as he can.

“Come on baby, time for a bath.” Matt stumbles under his own weight, but Ryan is strong and firm next to him. 

“You coming?” Matt mumbles, a small, silly grin tugging at his lips. Ryan turns the nozzle on and plugs the tub as Matt sways in place.

“Of course, I’d do anything for you,” he says and settles into the tub. He pulls Matt down and settles him between his legs as warm water rushes around them. 

“I love you,” Matt says, and Ryan smiles into this neck.

“I love you too,” Ryan says against his skin and washes their evening away.


End file.
